


Baby Tony

by TheLazerBeam



Series: One Omega + Many Alphas = Danger [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Tony Stark, Baby Tony, De-Aged Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mischievous Peter, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: Tony regrets drinking whatever mess Thor brought home from Asgard, the only thing he knows now is that Peter has blackmail on him, as a baby, wearing a fucking Captain America onesie. Peter, what the actual fuck?





	Baby Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have any other fics I need to update...

Peter cooed as he dressed a brown-haired baby into a Captain America onesie. This was his mentor, Tony Stark, but Peter couldn't resist. It was Tony's fault, after all, to drink whatever Thor had brought home from Asgard the other night. As soon as Tony downed the drink, he had slowly begun to de-age. Later in the night, Tony had shrunk to the size of a newly born baby. Natasha and Thor wouldn't stop teasing him, though Peter was sure Tony didn't even care, as the man-baby was busy trying to eat his hair.

Picking up the baby, who was now quiet after drinking a bottle of milk, Peter walked into the living room and sat by Natasha. Natasha raised an eyebrow and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "He's still a baby? I thought the effects were over?" Peter smiled evilly and ducked his head down, but he didn't carry an ounce of shame. "Well, I may have asked Thor for more of that stuff and fed it to Tony, I mean, he's just so cute!"

Natasha sighed but looked amused nonetheless. "Tony's going to be pissed when that shit wears off of him, you know?" Peter gave a quiet whimper at that. A slender arm wrapped around his body, carefully encapturing the baby in the embrace too. "But he won't be mad at you, Peter, he'll be angry at Thor."

Peter adjusted his grip on the baby and laid more comfortably in Natasha's hold, almost melting, flushed against her breasts. "I know Natasha, I know. Maybe I can threaten them with no cuddles for a week if they decide to argue and ignore me like they did last time.."

Natasha shook her head. "Just don't do it to me." Peter huffed. "Only if you don't get involved in the fight."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Rumor has it Tony's really good at spanking bad omegas.


End file.
